Pieces
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: The end of one story just means the start of another. Yugi and co prepare for graduation and the future when someone unexpected comes back in Yugi's life. Feelings, revelations and more get revealed in the light. (Post anime. Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, Prideshipping, Rivalshipping, Flareshipping involved. I do hope you enjoy.)


**Hey guys.**

**Welp, my love of Yugioh has compelled me to write! And I want to try out other pairings beside Puzzleshipping since I've done stories on them before.**

**So, this is a short story on my three favorite characters in Yugioh of all time; Yugi, Yami/Atem, and Kaiba. There is Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, Prideshipping, Rivalshipping, and Flareshipping (there's not much on that one so I'm gonna add more) involved.**

**I own nothing of Yugioh but I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The moment as he watched his other half, his partner, his closest friend made time slow down.

As he watched him turn from Yami; his dark half, to Pharaoh Atem towards the spirits of his friends and family made him shed tears.

The moment he stepped through the door of light, Yugi knew that the Ceremonial Duel was truly done.

As he muttered goodbye, the tomb collapsed and the Millennium Stone break and fall into the abyss of no return as they all ran the hell out of there.

As they all looked up to the sky, Yugi never saw the sun shine brighter down on them than in that moment. Shining down on him, making him visualize Atem looking down on him with his carefree, beautiful smile. But it only made Yugi feel immense sadness inside. He knew facing Atem and defeating him in order to set him free was for the best. He was meant to rest in peace in the end. But if he had one more chance to really tell him everything; how he truly felt for the Pharaoh …

But as he and the others boarded the boat and then the plane back to Japan, he knew it could never be.

It was the end of the story.

But unbeknownst to him, it was the start of another.

**OOO**

_Yugi felt like he's been walking forever. He first found himself in his old soul room, all his toys scattered around like always. He was confused as to how this place was still around. Was the puzzle still intact? It wasn't and not around his neck around, so how? His mind was pushed out of the way for his heart to take hold of what was missing in this picture._

"_Yami!"_

_Yugi quickly left his room to find the short hallway and across from him his other half's soul room door. Yugi smiled, hurrying over to pull the tough handle and push it forward, anxious to enter and find his mou hitori no boku. But the sight he was greeted with wasn't the endless doors and staircases engraved with veins and watching eyes. No, it was a brightly lite hallway with Egyptian tapestries and furniture lining the walls. _

"_Is this place … what I think it is?" Suddenly, a movement in his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure, clad in leather looking at him before walking down a left hallway. "Yami!" Yugi ran after him, going down similar looking hallways, always spotting the retreating man but never reaching him. "Yami – Pharaoh – wait!" Said man went down another hallway and Yugi almost collided into the wall skidding around the corner when he saw double doors that stretched from floor to ceiling. Yugi approached the doors cautiously before lifting a hand to push them open when they began to open of their own accord._

_Yugi's mouth dropped as his eyes marveled. He was in a throne room, fitting that of a Pharaoh. He now knew where he was. He was in the royal palace nestled in Ancient Egypt. It just had to be. "Yami?" He called out. As if his wish was granted, Yugi saw a figure walk around from behind the throne, standing before it as his hands nestled in his pockets. Dressed fully in black leather top, pants and boots, his shadowed face gave Yugi nerves until his face raised up to reveal longing ruby red eyes. He slowly gave a smile before his hand came forward, awaiting his._

_Yugi's eyes blurred with tears as he sprang forward, the sound of his banging footsteps the only sound present as he ran down the carpet and reached a hand out, happy when it locked with his. He jumped and his free hand wrapped around Yami's neck while his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist, embracing the now sobbing Yugi as he cried in his chest. Yami began spinning them around and Yugi held tighter when the sunbeams shined down, making something glow. As Yugi pulled his face up to see what was glowing, his amethyst eyes widened as he saw Yami reverting back to Atem, cape blowing and crown placed as he was now in his royal attire. But even with new clothes and tanner skin, he was still his in Yugi's mind._

_Atem smiled down at him as he sat down, pulling Yugi closer as he held him in his lap. "Hello Yugi."_

"_Atem …" Tears stayed on Yugi's cheek when Atem brushed them away with his thumbs, his hands now caressing Yugi's cheeks._

"_Why are you crying, aibou?"_

_Yugi smiled as he nuzzled into Atem's touch. "Because I miss you. I haven't seen you in … what feels like forever." _

_Atem smiled sadly. "I've missed you too, Yugi. Not a day goes by when I don't think of you."_

"_Pharaoh," Yugi trailed off, his voice getting choked up as his heart breaking face showed through. He wished this was real, that this was indeed happening. Atem frowned, his own eyes showing concern and heartache to seeing Yugi so upset._

"_Yugi … my Yugi." Atem whispered warmly. Yugi buried his face back his chest, hugging the life out of Atem who returned it. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish there was some other way … I wish I had more time to say good-bye to you and our friends. If I had known we'd be parting ways when I got my memories back, I would have …" Atem looked down at Yugi, letting his emotions cloud his mind. His eyes narrowed as his hand cupped Yugi's chin, forcing them to face. He leaned down, pulling Yugi's face closer as their lips finally touched._

_Yugi froze at the feel of Atem's lips on him, moving slowly and smoothly. Slowly, Yugi started to loosen up and pressed softly back. Atem smiled as he kissed more faster when his lips parted to lick Yugi's lower lip. Yugi gasped at the tender, inviting touch as Atem took that chance to deepen the kiss, his tongue stroking Yugi's soft lips before exploring his mouth. Yugi sighed blissfully pressed as close as can be against Atem's strong body as he returned the aching feelings held within him through that kiss. Atem moaned as their tongues danced inside, his hands holding Yugi's hips tightly as they moved together. These feelings, Yugi had felt them for a long time, since the day he solved the puzzle and released the spirit held inside. And those feelings grew as they grew closer as friends and allies. But when Atem left for the spirit world, a part of Yugi left with him. And now, those feelings were storming in ten fold. _

_Atem's cape covered them both as they kissed passionately, the moment being too precious to break. Yugi's arms wrapped around Atem's neck and his hands brushed through his similar looking hair, pulling him in deeper, smiling senseless. But the time came when they both needed to breathe so they parted lips but staying close as they pressed their foreheads together._

"_Pharaoh?" Did this mean what he thought it meant?_

_Atem opened his eyes to show a fire spark in them, his loving smile inching closer to his. "Yugi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You have given me more than anyone ever has in my entire existence. You freed me, helped me, and awakened the light in my heart. You are the purest soul I have ever met, Yugi Muto. And now I ask of you, if you have a wish nestled inside your heart, what would it be?"_

_Yugi didn't have to hesitate. He knew what it was since the day they parted ways. "I wish … for the chance to let you know what you meant to me … what you'll always mean to me." _

_Atem smiled wider before kissing Yugi's forehead. "Thank you, my little light."_

_White light sparked inside the throne room as Yugi gasped as Atem hugged him one more time as the light encased them both._

**OOO**

Yugi gasped as he awoke. He sat up in bed and looked around to find himself in his bedroom atop the Kame Game Shop. He touched his chest and took some deep breaths to calm his quickly beating heart underneath his shaking hand. This was happening way too much.

Ever since their last day in Egypt, Yugi had never felt so lost. The Ceremonial Duel against Atem left him stronger, confident and the aura of someone who could do just fine on his own. That was the intention of the duel; a test to see if Yugi was ready to be on his own. He really thought he was and maybe he is.

But for months now, every night he always had a dream of him and his other half, whether as Yami or as Atem; the same man since they're one and the same. The dream always changed from reliving memories of their moments spent together to things that could have been in what if situations. If Yami had chose to spare Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom instead of forcing Yugi to stop him, if Yami hadn't played the Seal of Orichalcos and decided to forfeit the duel to spare theirs and Raphael's souls. If Yami … if Atem won their duel instead and was able to stay but as a spirit trapped in the puzzle for another five thousand years …

In the end, those dreams were just that. Dreams. Figments of imagination mixed with memories and emotions.

But this one felt more real than the others. Almost like the real Pharaoh was with him, holding him, kissing him.

Yugi hugged himself, remembering the feel of his arms around his form. He was suppose to be strong but this was making him feel so much at once. He opened the hatch on his ceiling, allowing him to breathe in the cool air midst the nighttime in Domino City. He climbed up and sat down on the roof, looking up to the starry night sky in time to find a shooting star streak the sky.

'_Pharaoh, if that really was you, then I do wish that it wasn't just a dream._'

The breeze made Yugi's hair flow in grace as he hugged his legs to his chest, gazing at the sky, hoping one of those stars was his Pharaoh.

* * *

**Oh, I really hope this catches appeal.**

**I love Yugioh and these guys so yeah! This story will in total be 5 or 6 parts. Writing short stories and oneshots are easier for me. And I don't know if I should make this M rated later on ... let me know.**

**The chapter titles do give away what each part will be about. I hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
